


Come In With The Rain

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Not Canon Compliant, Rain, alternative ending, nikolai and alina having some needed dramatic moments in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: After a walk with Nikolai gets cut short by a rainstorm, Alina finds herself unable to escape some lingering feelings for the young king whose insufferable smile is just too damn magnetic.





	Come In With The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> some fix-it fluff in between Mystery Deep In The Royal Heart updates ^^

 

 

 

Alina’s fantasies about romance had never been much more than finding a boy she loved and loved her back, a boy she could live with until they were old and grey. She’d thought Mal to be that boy, all her fantasies featuring him, all their promises so… real. Until she was close to living that dream and… not as certain.

Mal’s reaction to her doubts had been… surprising. To her, at least. She’d thought his dark moods to be gone after everything, but once she voiced that perhaps she wanted to stay in Os Alta just a little longer… He’d lost it. Had she forgotten their dreams? Had she forgotten all that he’d sacrificed to be there? And what would she do in Os Alta when she was just a nobody? A powerless nobody.

That fight had been their last.

And reality had come crashing down on her.

Now, months later, Alina felt that her decision had been the best one. Sure, she still wasn’t sure of her role in Os Alta, dividing her time with helping with new students and helping with council meetings and going to David’s to study her absence of powers… Something David seemed intent on understanding. He refused to believe her powers were gone for good, and Alina couldn’t help but wish he was right.

Still, she was happy. She was with her friends and in the place she’d grown to call home.

 

* * *

 

Rain poured hard on the land, each drop as large as a fist and equally as brutal. Dim grey shades washed everything the eye could see, lightning illuminating the skies in the distance as thunder rumbled all around.

Alina ran through the palace grounds, half-laughing half-cursing at Nikolai for getting the two of them in this wet situation. Genya would have a fit the moment she’d find Alina’s beautiful braids were completely ruined.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Nikolai screamed above the rainstorm, racing a few steps ahead of Alina. He looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin bright enough to chase away the storm if he wanted it to.

Alina ignored him, wishing somewhere dry showed up soon enough. But the vision of a soaking wet and blissfully happy Nikolai was one hard to ignore for long and she found herself smiling at his ridiculous look. His golden locks were deep brown and clinging to his head, making funny shapes where they clung to his skin. Funny shapes that had Alina’s hand itching to reach for and push them away and let her fingers slip through the locks and find out what it would be like to touch him that way.

She shook her head; these thoughts had been plaguing her for weeks now. After breaking things with Mal and moving back to Os Alta, Alina had begun spending more time with Nikolai and… Realising she quite enjoyed it. Very much. But she couldn’t let anything happen, they were friends! “We should get somewhere dry before that lightning gets any closer!” She screamed back at him, pretending as best as she could that she was unaffected by his dashing looks. Oh saints, she was already thinking of him in silly words.

Nikolai slowed to a halt as he squinted back at the Little Palace. It was still a bit far away and the closest thing they had was Baghra’s old hut. Which was closed off permanently. He looked back at Alina, “Want to see if the old woman came back to haunt us?”

Alina let out a sigh, unable to keep the smile off her face. Knowing Baghra, the woman would come back as a ghost if she could. Another lightning struck, this one much closer. “I’ll take my chances this time!”

And so they took off, running as fast as they could.

It took Nikolai a few tries to get the door open, the lock refusing to budge under his begging and pleading. When he finally got the key to work, the two practically fell inside in a heap.

Alina huffed and puffed, pulling her hair back, a wet curtain on her eyes. She eyed the space and found it untouched by time and change and a twinge of nostalgia and mourning hit her.

“Well, it’s cold. But at least it is dry.” Nikolai said with a sigh. His gaze met hers and alarm widened his eyes, “You’re shivering, Alina! Here, take my coat.”

Alina looked at the extended piece of clothing, its teal shade so dark it looked like the deep sea. Also, it was as soaking wet as they were. Laughter bloomed out of her, so fast and loud it took her by surprise. But last it did and soon she found herself clutching her side, stomach aching with laughter. “Nikolai…!” She wheezed, ignoring the exaggerated look of offense he was sporting, “It’s wet!”

He looked back at his coat, silent for a moment. Then he too broke into laughter, two dimples showing with the earnest sound. “Oh, you are so right, Alina.” He said through his laughter, “But it can still protect you from the rain once we’re back outside.” He added afterwards, his face stuck in a grin.

Alina rolled her eyes and shook her head, “You’re impossible, Nikolai.”

“I believe you mean improbable.” He retorted with a wink, which sent her stomach into a spiral.

Alina bit her lip and looked away, missing the hungry spark that flashed in his eyes at the sight. “Why on earth did you think going to the farthest side of the lake for a walk was a good idea when those storm clouds were so close?”

“Well,” He said, “It sounded like an impossibly bad idea, which always turn out to be the best ones.”

She cut him a look, “And you had to drag me with you?”

“You know your presence is my favourite thing in the whole kingdom. And you know mine is yours, don’t deny it, sunshine.” He added with an insufferable grin.

Alina took in a breath, the nickname sending her heart into cardiac arrest. He’d use it once in a while, always when they were like this, alone and comfortable. Like a secret, a beloved secret he wanted to keep his own. “Well, you’re rather full of yourself with that guess, aren’t you?” She tried to keep a nonchalant voice, though it shook with the way her heart hammered so.

Nikolai’s grin gained an edge that spoke of innuendos and dark rooms and Alina immediately regretted her words. “Come now, Alina. Don’t break my heart that way. Admit it, you love my company.”

Thankful he hadn’t gone that road, Alina rolled her eyes again and poked his leg, “Regretfully, yes. You are somehow…” she paused, wondering if admitting it out loud would be such a good idea, “My favourite company.” Finally, it was out.

Nikolai leaned in and his breath tickled her ear, “I’ve always known of this…”

Alina turned her head and found him awfully close, far too close. She took in a gasp and stood, “Maybe we should return.”

Nikolai blinked, stunned with her sudden movement. She could see something dimming in his eyes. Was it… hope? Had he been hoping for…? “Sunshine…” He started, shutting away those glimpses Alina was still trying to decode, “It’s still pouring. Not to mention the dangerous lightning.”

“I’m sure it’s passed.” She said, her voice pitching a little at the end. She opened the door and was greeted with a cold gush of wind and water. Thunder still boomed all around, but after a few moments, no lighting flashed and she grinned back at Nikolai, “See? We can go!”

Before he could say anything, Alina took off. Her only clue that Nikolai was following her was the sound of the door closing, the sound louder in her head than it was. Her heart hammered so fast, it was a wonder she hadn’t died yet. Being that close to a kiss had thrown her off balance, bringing to light feelings and thoughts she had done a pretty good job at pretending they weren’t real. But they were, much to her chagrin.

Suddenly a hand hooked her elbow and she found herself spinning on her spot and nearly crashing into Nikolai’s muscular chest. His coat fell on her shoulders, in spite of it doing little against the rain. She stared ahead, watching the way his chest heaved as hard as her own did. Was it from running? Or something more?

“Alina…” Nikolai started, tilting her chin up with a fingertip, “Why did you run?”

“I… The rain.” She let out, unable to ignore the way his hazel eyes seemed to burn with a million fires. Crushed emeralds were lit with emotions she couldn’t, wouldn’t guess. They made her feel vulnerable in a way she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in a long, long time.

A fleeting smile played with the corner of his lips, “I meant... from me.” He seemed oblivious to the rain pouring all around, his attention completely on Alina.

Why did she run from him? Oh, that was easy. Because being this close to Nikolai forced her to deal with feelings she had ignored for long, feelings she always pretended to be completely platonic. Except they weren’t. And she had no idea what to do with this fact. She tried to look away, but her gaze simply dipped lower, to his lips. “I… You… We…” She tried, “You were going to kiss me.”

A sad smile, “And would it be that bad?”

“No! I mean…” She took in a breath, already losing control over her words. She’d answered too fast, far too fast. “I mean…”

“Sunshine…” Alina heard his whisper loud above the rain, “Do you want me to kiss you?” It wasn’t a princely request or veiled order, nor was it a tease. It was an honest question, spoken from the heart, a heart that she’d denied several times before.

But also a heart that she ached for. Alina nodded a little, eyes still locked on his lips. Saints, they were perfect. Deliciously perfect. “I think so. Yes.” When Nikolai didn’t move, she looked up puzzled, “You… you don’t want to…?”

His face was alit with wonder. His eyes wide and clear, his mouth parted. In the pouring rain, his hair slick against his face, his eyelashes dripping with raindrops, Alina found Nikolai to be even more beautiful than usual. The look of utter surprise made it all the better. Then it was gone, replaced with pure bliss, a blinding smile splitting this face, “Oh, sunshine. I do, I still do. More than I can put into words.” And then, he leaned down and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

Kissing in the rain was a concept that Alina believed to be exclusive to fiction. A fairy tale, a romantic idea that hopeless romantics ached for in their search for love. And yet, here she was, slowly melting into Nikolai’s embrace as his mouth moved softly with hers, his full and luxurious lips speaking to her in a language she had thought she knew until now. It was sensual and shy, smouldering and soft. His mouth was slow but determinate, his hands hard against her back as he kept her so close it was a wonder she could still breathe.

Alina sighed into the kiss, their tongues meeting halfway in a dirty little dance that had her body heating up in a flash. Her hands moved to his hair and she pulled softly, smiling to herself when Nikolai moaned into her and held her tighter, as if there was still any space left to fill.

Was it still raining? She could hardly tell, lost as she was in this kiss. It was a kiss worth writing poetry about, a kiss worth waiting so long for. Was Nikolai as completely overwhelmed by it as she was? Was he just as blissfully content that the wait was over as she was? The way his tongue teased her seemed to say yes, as did the way he softly bit her lower lip and drew little moans out of her.

But soon the kiss was over, their bodies in desperate need of something as silly as air, and Alina found herself holding onto Nikolai for help staying up. Her legs were gone, leaving her weightless but bound to fall if he let her go. Nikolai was as breathless as she was, the look on his face that of someone floating on clouds. His smile was, somehow, even more dazzling than the one before they’d kissed. Alina loved it. And smiled back just as hard.

“Saints, how I have waited for this…” He rasped, wonder coating his words.

“Was it… worth it?” She asked, mildly aware they should go inside.

He nodded in earnest before sweeping her up in his arms and spinning a full turn. His laughter echoed all around, seductive enough to have her laughing as well. “Oh, sunshine! It was! It was!” He put her down and leaned in for a peck, “I love you, Alina.”

He froze.

As did she.

“Did you…?” She let out.

Nikolai blinked, a blush colouring his already red cheeks in a deeper shade, “I’m afraid that wasn’t meant to be out just yet, sunshine. Although I do mean it…” He added softly. And rather… shyly.

Alina cupped his face and smiled at him, “Nikolai…”

“Please don’t feel like you have to say it back, sunshine. I swear it’s the last thing I’d expect from you.” He quickly added, without waiting to hear her words.

Alina rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. She was about to speak when suddenly his loving gaze turned worried and he began to fret over her.

“Alina, my god, we should go inside! You’re trembling all over.” He forced her to put his coat over her head and began pushing her towards the palace, “If you get sick, it’ll be entirely my fault.”

She chuckled a little as she was dragged to dry safety. She couldn’t help but wonder if his urgency was partially prompted by his fear of what she was about to say.

 

* * *

 

“There, safe and dry… Well, once we get you out of those clothes, that is.” Nikolai said as he finished lighting up her fire.

Alina blinked, “We?”

Nikolai looked lost for a moment before his eyes widened once more and he turned on the spot, back to her as he rubbed his face several times, “Saints…! My apologies, sunshine, I didn’t mean to imply…” He sighed, “I have every intention to take things slowly, Alina.” He looked back at her, “I don’t want to rush you into anything. I just…” A rare insecure smile tugged on his lips, “I want to be with you, and enjoy all the time we get together, without making you feel like you ought to do anything you don’t want to.”

“What if…” She walked up to him and took hold of a hand, slowly pulling away the glove. Nikolai took in a shuddered breath but he didn’t flinch when it was gone, nor when Alina pulled it up and kissed every scarred bit of skin, “What if I want it?” She finished, finally looking up to him.

Nikolai looked like a drowning man. Breathless, gasping for air, shocked that the sea had taken him without warning. “Sunshine… What… What do you mean?” He said softly.

Alina bit back grin and laced their fingers together, “Speechless? Nikolai Lantsov is actually speechless?” The grin broke free when Nikolai gulped, “So, impossible things do happen, huh?”

“Sunshine, I love you but… Please stop torturing me.” He finally said, his voice rough.

“But teasing you is so much fun. You seem to enjoy doing it to me.”

Finally, his typical insufferable self returned as Nikolai chuckled and looked away for a moment, “Because you answer back so easily and so… well.” He leaned in and brushed away a few locks of her hair, the white shining under the firelight, “What do you want, Alina?”

She parted her lips, suddenly so hot not even her wet clothes could fight it, “You. I want… I want to be with you, Nikolai.” Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment when he brushed his lips against hers for a fleeting moment. “I want you. Only you.”

The kiss that followed her admission was tender and light, though it held within itself a fire capable of burning the palace to cinders. Nikolai kissed her slowly, his hands doing a quick job of relieving her from her soaking clothes at the same time Alina blindly fought with his own. The kiss grew faster as layer upon layer fell away, their urgency gaining control over anything else.

When Nikolai laid her upon her sheets, Alina felt like the most precious thing in the whole universe. The way he held her, the way he looked at her… Saints, his love was so open and unbound, clear as sunlight in his eyes. And when he played her and worked her so that she was so coiled with desire it was a wonder she hadn’t exploded yet, Alina knew he wouldn’t rest until she was sated completely. His lips showered her with words of wonder and love and promises of the world, like a prayer, like a secret prayer to the skies. To her.

 

* * *

 

“I love you…” She said a little later as Nikolai held her close, her hair now in a braid he’d made with surprising skill.

Nikolai, sleepy as he was getting, still managed to flash a dazzling smile. “I knew it.” A yelp followed his words as soon as Alina pinched him a little. He rubbed the tender skin, “I love you too?”

She patted his chest, “That’s more like it.” Then her eyes fell on the map of scars and her light mood grew heavy, “I wish I could kiss them away…” She whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against his tanned skin.

Nikolai shuddered under her touch and brushed her hair with tender strokes, “I know, sunshine. It’s… So long you’re here, I’ll be fine.” He admitted. Alina remembered the first time he’d shown at her door, dark bags under his eyes as a nightmare had kept him awake for hours on end. He’d never told her what it had been exactly, but he’d been clutching his chest so tightly… Alina wondered if the dream had involved her. Nevertheless, she knew that the nights she and Nikolai talked for hours on end he slept better. And honestly… so did she. Her nightmares didn’t plague her as hard on those nights.

“Likewise.” She said after a while looking up to him with a tender smile, “You keep my nightmares away too.”

“What an honour it is, Alina.” He kissed her forehead, “My love.”

Alina drew closer and heaved a long, tired sigh, “I’m so sleepy…”

“Then we should sleep, hum?” He sounded equally sleepy.

“I wanted to stay up and talk.” She said through a yawn.

Nikolai chuckled, “Unless you regret this in the morning, we’ll have plenty of more chances, sunshine.”

Her eyes fluttered closed and she settled on the crook of his neck, “You exhausted me today, idiot.”

“Ah yes… I take full credit on that.”

“Goodnight, Nikolai… I love you.”

“Goodnight, sunshine. I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do so love to write dramatic Nikolina kisses in the rain, don't I? xD
> 
> comments/fangirling will help keep away the impostor syndrome, that pesky thing.


End file.
